A Hurtful Day
by battousaisgurl
Summary: When Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume all end up in Megumi’s place for treatment, will Megumi be able to handle the overload of sick friends?


When Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume all end up in Megumi's place for treatment, will Megumi be able to handle the overload of sick friends?  
  
A Hurtful Day  
  
*It was a peaceful morning at the dojo. All were just wakening from bed as usual Kenshin awoke to start breakfast. And Kaoru ate it peacefully. Yahiko and Sano both came when they smelt breakfast. And Ayame and Suzume just seemed to show up constantly. Everyone went about there chores and did there usual routine.*  
  
WAIT. If you think this particular day was typical. You've got another thing coming. For this day was the exact opposite of typical. Megumi had been rather board the previous day, due to the fact there was a shortage of patients to care for. But believe she would not be board the next day. Here is why.  
  
Kenshin was the first to see the sun peeking into his room. He opened his eyes and got up to go start breakfast. Sano and Yahiko came running at the smell of rice balls. Sat down and started panting like dogs awaiting the meal. *still thinking its normal, just wait.* Kaoru went and sat down next to Kenshin to dine with him. Sano who was wolfing down his food soon finished and got up when... *I told you it wasn't going to be normal* Sano ran over where no one could see him and threw up all of his breakfast.  
  
"Ewe," Ayame and Suzume said in unison coming from nowhere. "How did you two get here?" Kaoru asked looking up at the girls. "We wanted to spend some time with you." Ayame said smiling. Suzume meanwhile was in the background running in circles pretending she could fly. "Ok," Yahiko said shrugging as he leant back down to finish his meal.  
  
A little after breakfast things began to get weirder. No one really paid any attention to the fact that Sano kept throwing up after he ate anything. Kaoru was in her room sweeping when, "Kaoru," Yahiko said knocking at her shoji. "Yes Yahiko," Kaoru responded. "Will you practice with me right now?" Yahiko asked holding his wooden sword. "Of course Yahiko," Kaoru said as she grabbed her bokken (wooden sword) slid open the shoji and went over to another room to practice.  
  
The two began to fight when... "OUCH," Kaoru screamed. "You hit both my wrists really hard." Kaoru complained in an immature pout. "Gomen ne," Yahiko said as he dropped his bokken and went over to her. Kaoru tried desperately to move her hands but they were paralyzed and UN functional. Yahiko began to panic when BOOM. Kaoru used all the energy she had to his wrists as well. So now they were both together with hands that won't work. Kaoru and Yahiko sat on the floor in silence for they couldn't grab the handle for the shoji. "See what you did." Yahiko said. "What I did, if you wouldn't have hit me I wouldn't have had to hit you." Kaoru said trying not to get angry.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin was outside hanging clothes on the clothes line when two little girls with large brown eyes glared up at Kenshin. Kenshin stopped what he was doing and looked down at them skeptically. "Uncle Kenny, will you play hide and seek with us." Ayame said sweetly. "Ya, seek seek." Suzume said jumping up and down. Kenshin looked back at the clothes then back at the girls who were now giving the puppy eyes. "Well if you help me hang the rest of these clothes I will play with you. "Ok, Uncle Kenny." Suzume said happily.  
  
Ayame and Suzume couldn't reach the clothes line but when they reached up; Kenshin noticed and picked the little girls up so they could hang them. "Good, we finish," Suzume said happily with a little bounce of joy. "Will you play hide and seek with us now Uncle Kenny?" Ayame asked sweetly.  
  
"All right girls, you hide and I will count." Kenshin said as he covered his eyes and began to count. When he got done counting he went looking for Ayame and Suzume. *you're still probably thinking it's not strange, just wait,* Kenshin went over to the woods where he thought he heard them giggling. He was right but in approaching the giggles he tripped over a root and landed in a large bush. "ORO," Kenshin said with swirly eyes.  
  
"Uncle Kenny, you ok." Ayame said pulling at his gi, "Ya, Uncle Kenny all right?" Suzume said sounding worried. Kenshin took hold of him and replied "I'm ok but I think I need a rest." Kenshin said as he started walking back to his room. Before he got to his room he heard people arguing it sounded like Kaoru, and Yahiko. He fallowed there voices and released them from the room. Kenshin went to his room and went to sleep.  
  
He awoke a little while later with the intention of cooking dinner. Every one met at the kitchen for supper. Kaoru and Yahiko could pick up the chopsticks, Sano had a barf bag next to him, Kenshin found himself covered in a terrible red rash that itched him terribly (poison oak) and Ayame and Suzume all of a sudden couldn't talk due to laryngitis. *I told you things wouldn't be normal*  
  
So no one there was exactly happy. Kenshin brought out some left over rice balls from breakfast and the group began eating. Sano took one bite and "BLE" it came right back out. "Ewe," Ayame and Suzume tried to say but all that came out was air. "Itch, itch, itch, itch, itch, itch, itch," Kenshin whispered to himself as he itched himself from head to toe constantly. Kaoru and Yahiko ended up sticking there face in the bowl like an animal to get the food. Poor, poor people.  
  
The group went to bed for the night right after dinner. "Oyasumi Nasai," Everyone said with the exception of Ayame and Suzume. The next morning the whole group, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume all walked over to Megumi's place to get her help.  
  
"Oh my, my, my," She said shaking her head. "Come in, come in," She said holding open the door. The five of them took a seat on the floor. "Itch, itch, itch, itch," Kenshin mumbled to himself as he scratched himself all over. "I will start with you." Megumi said as two little fox ears popped out of her head. She grabbed some rope and tied up his hands behind his back. "There, that should keep you from itching.  
  
She turned around for one minute to Kaoru, and Yahiko when she heard... "Itch, itch, itch, itch," "Kenshin," Megumi said sternly tuning to find Kenshin up against the wall rubbing his back on it. She then tied up his feet and tied him to a post so he couldn't go anywhere. "It burns, I have to itch, Megumi," Kenshin screamed. She then grabbed Sano's bandanna from his head and tied it around Kenshin's mouth as to shut him up. So Kenshin now was all tied up in the corner of a room, Poor thing.  
  
Rushed over to Kaoru, and Yahiko and wrapped there paralyzed wrists. "Unfortunately, you two will have to wait several months to regain use of your hands." Megumi said sadly. "This is all your fault," Kaoru said to Yahiko with her best evil glare _  
  
Megumi went over to Sano. She found out how every time he eats anything at all, it comes back up. "All right Sanosuke, you got a viral stomach infection from over eating and the only cure is to not eat ANYTHING for a whole week." Megumi said with a little chuckle. Sano's eyes grew big. It looked as though he was going to cry. "Pull your self together would you," Yahiko said knocking some sense into him.  
  
Megumi then went over to Ayame and Suzume who couldn't talk of laryngitis. Megumi looked over at the throat medication for laryngitis but looked back at the girls and smiled. "You just have to wait for your voice to come back." Megumi said to the girls who got wide eyed and began to cry. But there cry's were just wet rather than loud. Thank goodness.  
  
Megumi, once finished with all her patients, went into her room for a well deserved nap. Wow I didn't think today could be such a hurtful day.  
  
The End  
  
I don't know how or why I got the idea to write this. But I hope you like it. Please review. Thanks. 


End file.
